Snow Day
by drewandian
Summary: Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I miss snow” she whispered sheepishly. John’s mouth fell open in disbelief and for a moment he just gaped at Elizabeth. He finally shook his head at her and laughed heartily.


Title: Snow Day (yes the title kinda sucks…I'm bad at titles…)  
Pairing: Teyla/Elizabeth/John  
Rating: M  
Warnings: graphic adult content, femslash, threesome  
Spoilers: None  
Summary:_Elizabeth's cheeks flushed slightly. "I miss snow" she whispered sheepishly._

_John's mouth fell open in disbelief and for a moment he just gaped at Elizabeth. He finally shook his head at her and laughed heartily._

Disclaimer:** They're not mine…I just like to take them out to play from time to time**

A/N: written bigdamnxenafan who wanted a Teyla/Elizabeth fic or a Sparky fic with snow. This is my attempt to give her the best of both worlds.

They all stared at the image the MALP was sending to the screen in disbelief.

"Is that – "Rodney started.

"Snow?" John finished. "Yeah…"

"It does not look like anyone lives near the stargate. Perhaps we should go through and see for sure." Teyla suggested.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, still staring at the screen. "Yes." she agreed. "And I'm going with you." John shot her a look and opened his mouth to protest. "We'll leave in a hour." she said over John's protest, dismissing everyone and sending them off to make their preparations.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's absolutely NO reason for you to go, Elizabeth!" John argued.

Elizabeth made one final inventory of her ruck and tightened the strings on it. "John, I'm going. You're not going to change my mind." She shouldered her ruck and wiggled until it settled comfortably on her shoulders and back.

"Why? We don't even know if there's anyone to trade with."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed slightly. "I miss snow" she whispered sheepishly.

John's mouth fell open in disbelief and for a moment he just gaped at Elizabeth. He finally shook his head at her and laughed heartily.

"Shut up, Sheppard!" Elizabeth grumbled, pushing her way past John and out of her office.

John was still chuckling as they walked through the gate.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Teyla had been right; there weren't any locals in the area immediately surrounding the gate. The team had split up, Rodney and Ronon going west; Elizabeth, John and Teyla, east. The groups walked for an hour, still finding nothing.

They took their time getting back to the gate, disappointed that they hadn't found any local people but enjoying some uneventful time off-world.

As they walked, Elizabeth fell back, tipping her face to the falling snow and breathing deeply. Teyla looked back toward Elizabeth and started to ask if she was all right. Elizabeth put a finger to her lips and shook her head to hush the Athosian woman and bent to scoop up some of the fluffy snow.

Teyla's eyes twinkled with amusement and she bit back a giggle as she watched Elizabeth. Green eyes gleaming mischievously, Elizabeth packed the snow into a tight little ball, took aim and tossed it at John, hitting him in the back, right above his ruck.

John yelped in surprise as the cold snow dropped down the back of his jacket and whipped around. He looked back and forth between Teyla and Elizabeth, glaring when Elizabeth defiantly met his eyes and smirked at him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him slowly and methodically pack a snow ball of his own. He sauntered toward her, launching the snow ball at her as she backed away.

Elizabeth ducked and smiled at John, gloating at his miss as Teyla chuckled. John growled in frustration and, shrugging off his ruck as he went, ran at Elizabeth. He dropped to one knee and took her down, tackling her to the snowy ground.

Elizabeth squealed in surprise and grabbed another handful of snow, shoving it down the back of John's jacket. He yelped and jumped away, giving Elizabeth a chance to drop her ruck and scramble away.

Teyla laughed as she watched Atlantis' leaders wrestle and play in the snow like a couple of children. It wasn't often that they both let go of their responsibility and allow themselves to forget who and where they are and just be. It warmed her heart to see them to that now. Her laughter was cut short when John caught her by surprise with a rogue snowball.

The battle continued for a short while, finally coming to an end when Elizabeth threw her hand in the air and called "Truce", a touch of laughter still noticeable in her voice. John and Teyla conceded and they all stood, straightening their uniforms and brushing snow out of their hair. Elizabeth shivered a little from the cold.

"Oh crap . . ." she heard John mutter and turned to see what was wrong. Behind them, right on the horizon, a raging snowstorm was blowing toward them.

"Rodney, where are you guys?" John called into his radio.

"We're at the gate." Rodney called back impatiently. "Where are you?"

"We're not even half way back . . . we got . . . distracted . . . "He glared at Teyla and Elizabeth as they bit back laughter. "Look, there's a storm headed right for us, we'll never make it to the gate. Head back to Atlantis – we'll wait the storm out and head back when it clears."

Rodney sputtered in protest.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth snapped. "Go! If we're not back in twenty-four hours, come back through with Major Lorne and his team for us."

"Fine!" Rodney grumbled. "Good luck."

"I saw a cave back there. We can take shelter there." Teyla cast a worried look toward Elizabeth and glanced at the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once in the cave, John did a security sweep while Elizabeth helped Teyla build a fire and block the mouth of the cave. The wind howled and the snow blew in around the rock they used as a crude door. Elizabeth shivered again.

"Looks like it's just us here." John said, taking off his vest and setting it and his P90 beside his ruck. "We should change into dry clothes – it won't take long to get hypothermia in these temperatures." He started to rummage through their rucks, pulling out blankets and handing them to Teyla and Elizabeth.

They laid the blankets out as close to the fire as they dared as John turned back to their rucks and rifling through them for dry uniforms. Once he found Teyla's and Elizabeth's, he turned to hand them over.

Elizabeth and Teyla had gotten their boots and socks off and were sitting on the blankets with their legs stretched out toward the fire. John flushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably when Teyla's hand moved to unbutton her pants.

"I'll, uh, just go over there" – he gestured vaguely behind him – "and change too." Teyla nodded at him, smiling slightly. She heard Elizabeth curse under her breath and turned.

"Is everything all right, Elizabeth?" she asked quietly.

"My fingers are numb; I can't get my buttons to open." she answered as quietly, her eyes shining with frustration.

"Let me help you." Teyla moved to kneel in front of Elizabeth, gently pushing her hands away and unbuttoning her pants.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Elizabeth muttered as she let Teyla help her shimmy out of her wet pants.

Elizabeth fumbled with the zipper on her jacket, her fingers still stiff from the cold. She smiled gratefully as Teyla helped her remove her jacket. Elizabeth pulled her damp t-shirt over her head, shivering again from the cold, as Teyla removed her own wet uniform.

Elizabeth watched Teyla as she moved, unable to look away. On more than one occasion, Elizabeth had found herself mesmerized by the way Teyla moved; drawn in by Teyla's natural grace and strength.

Elizabeth's breath caught and her heart raced as she watched the shadows from the fire dance over Teyla's bare arms and legs and she felt an inexplicable and burning desire to express her admiration to Teyla.

Without pausing to think, Elizabeth moved to her knees and closed the space between them. She placed a tentative kiss to Teyla's lips and backed away, her green eyes wide and shining in the firelight.

Teyla met Elizabeth's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth opened her mouth to apologize, closing it quickly when Teyla shook her head slightly.

Teyla snaked a hand behind Elizabeth's head and pulled her close, kissing her back without any traces of Elizabeth's earlier hesitation.

Elizabeth felt Teyla's tongue flick against her lips, seeking entrance, as Teyla's hands began to float over Elizabeth's bare skin. Elizabeth moaned lightly as Teyla's tongue explored her mouth eagerly.

"Is everything okay?" John asked, hearing Elizabeth's moan and turning around. He froze, trying to convince himself that the light of the fire was playing tricks on his eyes, but not believing it.

'Look away, Sheppard…it's none of your business!' he thought, still staring at the women kissing in front of him. His breath caught as he watched Elizabeth reach around and remove Teyla's bra.

He tried again, in vain, to look away. His eyes were drawn to the contrast of Teyla's hand, fingers splayed across Elizabeth's rib cage, her milk-chocolate skin dark against Elizabeth's creamy ivory skin.

He watched as Teyla and Elizabeth continued to kiss and touch; Teyla was beautiful, the flickering campfire casting shadowy patterns over her skin. But Elizabeth….Elizabeth took his breath away.

Her dark lashes shocking against her flushed cheeks, chestnut curls messy and flirting with her pale shoulders. For too long now John had tried to deny how he felt about Elizabeth; seeing her now, so free, broke through any resolve John had left.

Without realizing it, John had moved to kneel behind Elizabeth, shedding his boxers as he went. His eyes met Teyla's and he saw her smirk against Elizabeth's lips. He brushed Elizabeth's hair away from her neck and kissed her, starting at the nape of her neck and moving down to her shoulder.

He took off her bra, snaking his hands around to cup her breasts. Elizabeth gasped and leaned back against him, her own hands moving to caress Teyla's breasts.

John moved one hand over Elizabeth's stomach, his other hand teasing her nipple to a hard peak. She moaned his name, arching into him, her hands never ceasing her exploration of Teyla's body.

As if they had choreographed it, Elizabeth moved a hand between Teyla's thighs as John did the same to her. Together they moved to remove the final barriers between them.

Teyla gasped as Elizabeth's fingers teased her, bringing her repeatedly to the edge of release and then bringing her back down.

As Elizabeth touched and teased Teyla, John's fingers stroked Elizabeth, making her push back against him. She could feel his erection against the small of her back and wiggled a little against it. John groaned and moved, coaxing her to open her stance wider, allowing him to enter her from behind. They both moaned as her body stretched to accommodate him.

After giving her a moment to adjust, John began to move slowly inside her as Teyla kissed her hard, both Teyla's and John's hands moving all over her body.

Elizabeth's hands continued to move over Teyla, still teasing and bringing her to the brink of release before bringing her back down little by little. Teyla growled against Elizabeth's mouth.

They moved, touched, kissed; the crackling of the fire, the storm raging outside and their ragged breathing the only sounds filling the cave.

John felt the tension in his back, the warning that his release was close and groaned Elizabeth's name in her ear. She nodded slightly and brought Teyla to the edge of release one last time as John did the same to her.

They came within seconds of one another, their release crashing over Elizabeth and Teyla in waves as John tensed behind Elizabeth, biting her shoulder hard to keep from calling out.

They stayed locked in an embrace until the final aftershocks worked their way through them. John leaned over Elizabeth's shoulder and kissed Teyla gently before placing gentle kisses on the mark he'd left on Elizabeth's shoulder. He pulled away and waited for the women to break their embrace.

Elizabeth kissed Teyla deeply one last time and turned to face John. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him deeply as well. John put a finger to the bite mark he'd left on her shoulder, silently apologizing. She smiled gently at him and shrugged.

They silently pulled on underwear and dry t-shirts, moving to curl around one another on the blankets in front of the fire, becoming nothing more than a tangle of limbs, silent as the storm continued to rage outside.

No one spoke, each wanting to postpone the moment when they would have to address what had just happened. One by one, they drifted to sleep, John keeping watch until Elizabeth and Teyla were both sleeping.

*~*~*~*~*~*

By morning, the storm had stopped and John, Elizabeth and Teyla had no problem making it back to the gate, arriving back in Atlantis just hours before Rodney would have had to mount a search and rescue. They headed to the infirmary, knowing that Carson would insist on complete physicals after they'd spent the night waiting out a snow storm in a cave.

Elizabeth fidgeted nervously as Carson looked over her, checking for any signs of frostbite.

"Elizabeth?" Carson asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Do…uh…you, ah, have a bite mark on your shoulder. Is there anything I should know? Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"Oh…yes, I know. And everything's fine…or will be. John didn't mean anything by it. Things just got away from us there for a minute, that's all. "She answered calmly, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Are we done here?"

"Everything looks fine." Carson nodded. "But, like I told John and Teyla, twenty four hours off-duty; try to take it easy." He smirked slightly. Elizabeth glared at him as he backed out of her curtained-off area.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth stood outside Teyla's quarters and took a deep breath. Other than some casual small talk on the way to the gate, they hadn't spoken and Elizabeth felt that they couldn't put it off any longer. In less than twenty four hours they'd all go back to work and she couldn't leave this hanging between them.

She rang the chime and waited a little anxiously for Teyla to answer.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla's voice was soft and warm when the door slid open.

"Teyla, can we talk?"

Teyla nodded and moved to let Elizabeth into her room. The room was warm and comfortable; it was incredibly homey and Elizabeth felt herself start to relax.

"I want to apologize, Teyla." Elizabeth started awkwardly. "I'm not usually so impulsive…" her voice trailed as Teyla smiled at her.

"You do not have to apologize, Elizabeth. If you recall, I was a willing participant." Elizabeth shook her head and started to protest. Teyla reached out, taking Elizabeth's hand to silence her. "I know…and I understand that your culture views these things very differently than mine. It was unexpected, although not unwelcome. And I certainly understand that it mostly likely will not happen again."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably at Teyla's words, breaking their eye contact and looking at the floor. Teyla put a finger under Elizabeth's chin and lifted her head gently. "Elizabeth, I know where your heart truly lies; where it has lain for some time now." she said softly.

Elizabeth worried her lower lip; unshed tears making her green eyes shine. She sighed, choosing her words carefully before speaking.

"Teyla, how can you be so sure? I'm not." Elizabeth took her hand from Teyla's and started to pace. "Yes. My heart lies with John. It has for a long time now. And apparently it's not the great secret I thought it was. But, I don't want to lose what I felt with you last night either. I felt a sense of abandon that I've never allowed myself before. I don't want to give that up either. And no matter what choice I make, I'm hurting one of you; I can't allow myself to do that either." She continued to pace, thinking out loud more than trying to have a conversation with Teyla.

Teyla let her pace and ramble until Elizabeth seemed to have finally wound down.

"My people understand that one's heart can be complex, that one's needs may not always be met by just one person. It is perfectly acceptable to mate with one person for life, especially for the sake of procreation, and take comfort from another from time to time." Teyla offered quietly.

Elizabeth stopped pacing and turned to face Teyla, considering her words carefully. "And you would be all right with that?" she whispered. Teyla nodded, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I would have to tell John; it wouldn't be fair to keep that from him." Elizabeth continued, walking toward Teyla.

When Elizabeth was right in front of her, Teyla cupped Elizabeth's face with her hands and kissed her tenderly. "Of course." she answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

John stood outside Elizabeth's room, a myriad of reasons for her inviting him here going through his head. He should have turned around in that cave and found somewhere private to take care of things. He should not have touched her, because now he was craving her like an alcoholic craved his drink of choice. He closed his eyes at the memory of sinking his teeth into her creamy white skin, bruising it and marking her as his, groaning at the realization that Carson had surely seen the bruise during her physical.

'Not your best move there, Sheppard' he thought to himself as the door slid open and Elizabeth smiled brightly at him. He vaguely heard her inviting him into her quarters as he continued to mentally berate himself for his behavior the day before.

He watched her as she curled herself into a ball on one corner of the couch. He decided that he needed to tell her everything, to finally come clean about how he felt.

"John," she started quietly. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I agree." John moved to sit next to her, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of her body. He cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, I fully intended to apologize when I came here tonight. But I can't. I can't apologize for finally doing something about how I've felt for so long now. And I'm not sure I can go back to the way things were. I need you. I love you." he blurted out the last part, the shocked look in his eyes pulling a giggle from Elizabeth.

"John….I asked you to meet me here because I have a proposition for you." she smiled at the smirk he gave her. "You're right. We can't go back to the way things were. But things aren't going to be quite that simple. I want you in my bed; I want you in my life. But we're going to have to make up our own rules. It won't be easy." She reached out and took his hand.

"I've never been much of a stickler for the rules as they stand anyway." John quipped, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "What about Teyla?" he asked suddenly.

"The Athosians have a custom that I think might work for us." Elizabeth answered, explaining what Teyla had told her. John sat in silence after Elizabeth finished her explanation.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring them here." he answered finally; Elizabeth shook her head at him, smiling widely. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, too." she whispered, kissing him again. He pulled her to him, deepening their kiss.

"So" she asked when they finally broke apart for some much needed air, "do you still think it's such a bad idea to let me go off-world?"

John chuckled, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "I don't know; who do plan on getting us stranded with next time?"


End file.
